Today and Tomorrow
by Numbatstuff
Summary: This is a 2 parter following on from Anna. Coz we all want to know how Jacob plans to use his pent up energy, Chap 1 carries a strong warning for very hot smuttiness! Chap 2 is important to the overall story so just read that one if you don't like smut!
1. Today

Jacob is feeling good. Really good. He's in the mood for sex and sun and Wolfmother.

This story follows directly on from the end of Anna, to the extent that I've used the last part of that story as the start of this story. So if you think you've read the first little bit before it's because you have! Because I know you all wanted to know how Jake was planning to use all that pent up energy now, weren't you (well I was anyway!). As Rachel well knows, Jacob with too much energy always means fun (or trouble!).

And don't forget to read the second chapter of this story. It's quite important in the overall scheme of things!

I don't know how well Aussie rockers Wolfmother are known throughout the rest of the world, but this song is very, very evocative of how Jake is feeling while swimming and laying on the beach. It's Zepplin meets the Beatles, and the lyrics are poetic and evocative – "as you lay undone and look into the sun" sold the song to me for this chapter, and of course "do you feel any better when you find you're not alone" reminded me a lot of the Eleventh Hour episode H2O. If you're not familiar with the song or the band, please check them out on youtube.

Soundtrack: In The Morning - Wolfmother

When you wake up in the morning and look into her eyes

And everything you're dreaming of is far beyond the skies

I believe we're going out into the open void

Far across the sky never wondering why

Oh oh oh oh my little girl

Look into the other side and you'll find the time.

...

Everybody's got a story, everybody's got their own

Do you feel any better when you find you're not alone

As you lay undone, and look into the sun

And you see somebody that reminds you of where you're coming from

Oh oh oh oh my little girl

Look into the other side and you'll find you'll be gone.

...

He flipped open his phone. A return message from Anna. Just one word.

'Thankyou', it read.

He frowned. That was an odd thing to for her to say. He shrugged his eyebrows and closed the phone. Thinking about it, everyone else could wait for a day or two. They didn't really need to know straight away.

He looked out over the rolling waves. He could see a long line of angry black cloud on the horizon. A cold front was headed this way and it looked like it meant business.

No, he needed to take advantage of the peace and quiet and fine weather while he still had it. Didn't need to get everyone else excited just yet.

He hoped the black cloud wasn't an omen. No, he was sure it wasn't. He felt too good right now to believe it could be a bad omen. He was still bursting with enthusiasm.

Right now he could think of a couple of very good ways to utilise his pent up energy and neither of them involved work or phone calls or leaving this place. He smiled to himself as he stripped off his tired travel clothes, down to his trunks. He couldn't be bothered going back up to the house to change into swimming gear now he was finally on the beach. Given that he hadn't slept for 24 hours, he knew he was going to crash at some point, but right at this moment he was buzzing with adrenalin.

He started jogging down to the water then broke into a run. He easily cleared the knee high breakers, before dolphining into the next couple of waves and finally diving fully under once he was deep enough.

Immediately, the water filled his ears blocking out the sound of the outside world. The water shocked his senses, it was icy cold, clean and bracing. It made him feel free and alive as he tasted the salt in his mouth and felt the chill caress every inch of his body. He stayed under for as long as his breath would let him.

As he finally surfaced, he gulped a much needed lungful of air and struck out parallel to the shore. His body automatically kicked into the familiar rhythm of his easy loping freestyle stroke. He'd swum this stretch of water in this same stroke so often that the movements were ingrained into the memory of his muscles, leaving his mind free to think of other things. As he swam, he tried to use the rhythm to focus his thoughts. The adrenalin was still pulsing in his veins and through his brain.

This swim was the first way he had planned to use his pent up energy. The explicitly erotic details of the second way he planned to use it were winding through his mind as he swam. He felt the interplay of his muscles as they powered his body through the water, and imagined how her muscles under her soft warm skin would feel under his hands when he made love to her in about 15 minutes time, 10 if he swam faster.

God he loved her, and the thought of spending every day of his life with her turned him on more than he could possibly imagine. He realised then, that what he'd really been looking for since Maggie died was a future.

He needed someone to love like a garden needed rain. Because love brought him hope for the future.

And that was what sustained him.

Suddenly, his burning desire to be with her overtook his desire to be swimming. He almost turned towards the shore. 'No, come on Jacob,' he thought to himself, 'you need some exercise. She's probably sleeping anyway. Five more minutes isn't going to make any difference.'

Shit, five minutes was like an eternity.

He struck out, harder, faster. Sped up his stroke from the easy lope to a sprint. This would clear his head, wear his body out a little. He needed to tire himself otherwise he'd probably kill her with sheer desire when he finally got his hands on her bare skin.

It felt good, felt good to be using his body, felt good to be making his muscles burn, stretching his lungs to bursting point. Five more laps at this pace and he'd go inside.

He hammered through the water, lap after lap, stroke after stroke after stroke until finally, when his lungs were on fire, his muscles burning from lactic acid and he could keep up the pace no more, he slowed and headed for shore. He walked slowly of the water and stood, hands on knees, gasping for breath in the breakers. After a few moments, he made his way over to his pile of clothes and flopped down on the sand, still breathing heavily. His heart was pounding and he could feel the blood coursing through his veins.

He looked up into the clear, light blue sky, up at the morning sun. It was low and weak, and he stared at the pale golden ball until he could see the imprint of it on his eyelids when he closed his eyes. He opened them again and watched the dark outline of a seagull gliding lazily in the gentle breeze. He'd love to be up there in the sun, floating high in the atmosphere looking down on the sea and the sand. He wondered what he looked like to the bird, a lone figure stretched out on the sand.

He'd always loved to fly. The seagull reminded him of his promise to introduce Rachel to the mile high club. Mmmm, she'd enjoy that. He smiled. He'd enjoy that. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her again. He pulled his arms above his head, straight up along the sand. He stretched out his long legs, stretched out his body, his groin, let his muscles separate and lengthen and stretch, his cock harden. Contentment flooded through his body. Sometimes it just felt fucking good to be alive.

The sun was gaining a little strength and shone down bravely without any cloud cover to block it. He closed his eyes and let it warm his face and his body. It would be November soon and he knew he wouldn't be feeling the sun for much longer, so lay there on the sand luxuriating in the warmth for a while. It wasn't long though until his desire to be laying next to her, his desire to be touching her skin and kissing her mouth, licking her belly and nuzzling her thighs, overtook him.

He gathered together his gear and sprinted up the sand to the house, the muscles in his legs burning from the effort of running in the soft sand.

He took the steps up to the deck two at a time then slowed, walked quietly along and looked into the picture window of the bedroom. She hadn't closed the blind and he could see her curled up in the middle of the bed. He shook his head and smiled. She was still dressed in the velvet skirt and shirt from the plane. She hadn't even taken off her boots or got under the blankets. Her hair was spread out in a golden halo around her head and her pale face looked angelic against the stark white of the bed.

He sighed, she made him feel guilty for wanting to wake her. The trip to Geneva and back in the space of one weekend had obviously taken it out of her. He didn't think he should disturb her when she was obviously so tired. But he needed to, badly. He knew she always slept a lot more than he did, but couldn't help think she'd slept quite a lot over the last day. Of course, if he let her sleep too long she wouldn't be tired tonight. So maybe he'd be doing her a favour by waking her.

His eyes narrowed and he smiled to himself. And of course, she must need a shower.

He walked quietly back to the picture window of the big room and let himself in. Dumped his sandy clothes in a pile by the door, then padded barefoot over to the kitchen and poured himself a large glass of cold milk. He smiled when he opened the fridge, thank god he'd asked his cleaner to pick him up some groceries when he spoke to her from Geneva yesterday. She was a sweetheart.

Sofia was much more than a cleaner. She lived close by with her husband and children, had befriended him when he was living here and renovating the place. Made sure that he ate and paid the bills and had something to wear, when all he'd wanted to do was swim and sleep and drink whiskey and tile the bathroom in tiny 1inch square tiles.

She was still looking after him. He didn't usually ask her to get groceries in for him but knew they'd both be tired after the flight and probably wouldn't want to go and shop. He noted that she'd stocked the fridge with all the essentials, milk, bread, eggs, fruit, cheese, meat; some of his favourites, olives, brie, salami, antipasto and what appeared to be a big dish of her homemade lasagne. He smiled; she knew him too well.

He raised his eyebrows when he also noticed a bowl of tiramisu with a note taped on the side. "For Rachel" it said. There was also a bottle of an excellent Californian merlot. He shook his head; Sofia was still trying to play matchmaker. She'd be pleased when he told her about the wedding.

Spotting that she'd also left a big bowl of Halloween candy, he laughed out loud. Halloween candy always reminded him of his birthday. It hadn't really felt much like a birthday in Geneva, but suddenly it did. His mom had always organised a Halloween party for his birthday when he was a kid. He took it out of the fridge and put it on the kitchen bench. They were a bit out of the way to get too many trick or treaters. He had a feeling he knew who'd be eating most of this.

Then he grabbed out some other bits and pieces and made himself a cheese and cold meat sandwich, wolfed it down hungrily. He glanced through the bedroom door but Rachel was still sleeping. He made her a sandwich anyway and covered it in plastic wrap so she could have it when she was ready. He knew she'd just grab cookies or frozen waffles or inhale half of that bowl of candy if he didn't make her something decent to eat. He put an apple next to her sandwich and ate one himself while he cleaned up. He made himself a strong espresso and stood on the deck drinking it.

He felt the caffeine joining the adrenalin that was still pulsing around his body. Maybe that hadn't been a good idea. Maybe he should have made some herbal tea to try and relax. Nah, he hated herbal tea. And he could think of a much better way to relax anyway. He adjusted his thick cock trapped inside his trunks. He'd been hard and uncomfortable ever since laying on the beach. Maybe he needed to start wearing boxers to give his seemingly constant hard-on a bit of space. Then again, trunks usually helped him keep it under control. They weren't helping now though. Fuck, he really needed to get his hands on his woman.

Walking back into the kitchen, he glanced at the clock. Tried to work out how long she'd been sleeping. She'd had an afternoon nap in Geneva. Must have had at least two or three hours on the plane, another hour or so in the car on the drive down here, and probably two hours in bed. Surely that was enough to get her through until tonight. It was 11am now and she could have another nap later if she really wanted one.

He shrugged his eyebrows, his pounding desire for her wasn't lessening any, and the caffeine had just made him buzz even more. Perhaps he would just slip into bed next to her. She might not even notice. Not that her not noticing was going to help him use up any of his pent up energy or relieve the throb in his groin.

He padded into the bedroom, still dressed in his damp trunks and watched her sleep for a few moments. She was lying on her side, curled up in a ball, she seemed a little cold. Trying not to wake her, he leaned over the bed and undoing the zips, gently removed her boots and set them on the floor next to the bed.

He slipped into the bed behind her, pulled the blankets up over them and wrapped his long frame round her body. She stirred and reached behind her to touch him. Her hand brushed the side of his trunks and she whispered sleepily, "you're cold and wet and sandy Jake, take those trunks off."

"If you insist," he murmured into her ear.

"Oh, I do insist," she whispered back. "I always insist on you being naked." He shimmied out of the damp pants, rolled them up in a ball and threw them into the laundry hamper standing in the corner of the room.

Then he turned back to her, ran his big hands down the curve of her body to her hips and pushed himself hard up against her bottom. He was hugely and unashamedly aroused and she wriggled at the feel of him.

"That feels nice," she murmured.

"Nice? Now that's not really the reaction I was looking for," he whispered. He slipped one arm under her shoulders and out across the bed whilst the other arm he wrapped around her body, pulling her in closer against him. He rested his face on the side of hers, his mouth by her ear.

"I want you," he whispered. "Badly. Really badly."

"I can tell," she murmured back.

"Kiss me. I want to taste your beautiful lips."

She turned her head towards him and he kissed her full on the mouth. He tasted of salt and desire.

"I've missed this," she murmured, "I've missed the taste of the sea…"

He stopped her words with his tongue, winding it around hers, running it along her lips, tracing the inside of her mouth.

"You're driving me insane," he whispered. "I need to fuck you."

She smiled, eyes still closed. She loved it when he let his guard down so completely. Told her what he really wanted. She loved the desire he felt for her.

"Jacob?"

"Mmmm," he replied, nuzzling into her neck.

"How long ago did we have sex on the plane?"

"Um... well 2 hours of the flight was left, an hour to get out of the airport, 3 hours to get here and we've been here about 2 hours so that's about 8 hours ago. Is that OK?"

"I guess so, I suppose it's longer ago than it seems. Because it feels like just a couple of hours ago."

"Oh, so you're bored with having sex with me already," he teased.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just we've been working together for so long, and I had no idea up until a couple of months ago."

"No idea of what?"

"No idea that my clever, mild mannered, super scientist could provide me with an almost endless supply of gorgeous erections…"

He snorted, "gorgeous? I don't know about that"

"Oh you're just being modest"

"No, just realistic."

"Oh poor baby," she murmured, "did all the other girls never tell you how gorgeous your cock is?"

"No, I don't remember that ever being a topic of conversation." He traced the outline of her ear with his tongue

"Well I don't mind telling you."

"Is that right?

"Mmmmm, absolutely. I think you're totally gorgeous, Dr Hood. Every single hard, throbbing inch of you"

"Flattery will get you absolutely everywhere Agent Young," he whispered, pulling her fully up against him, grinding his hips against her. "I really, really need to fuck you now."

She gasped. "Gorgeous."

"It's you who does this to me," he murmured breathily in her ear. "When I'm with you I'm like an addict, strung out on testosterone. I can't get enough of you Rachel. You're the only one who makes me desperate and horny and hard." He nuzzled into her neck. "I need you so badly. I can smell sex in the air and it's driving me fucking insane."

"You have a very persuasive way of putting things Jacob."

"I just want to satisfy you, beautiful. Tell me how I can please you. Turn around and kiss me and let me make love to you for hours, or stay exactly as you are and I'll take you hard, just like this," he pushed hard up against her again and she murmured in anticipation. "Or," he rasped in her ear, sending a shiver hurtling down her spine to her groin, "let me undress you slowly," he began to undo the buttons of her shirt, then slipped his hand inside her lacy bra and cupped her breast, "and carry you into the bathroom and give you a long, and very hot fuck while we have a long, and very hot shower."

"Mmmm, I think that's the one," she murmured, "keep talking."

He nibbled her neck, just under her ear, the tip of his tongue flicking her earlobe, his hand inside her bra caressing her nipple. "You have no idea how horny I am for you right now," he murmured. "I want to run my hand down your sexy belly," he did with his hands what he was telling her with his mouth, "and undo the buttons on this skirt. I'm going to slip my hand inside your panties," she gasped as he did, "and when I part your lips, I'm going to find you hot and wet and ready for me."

"But I'm not going to take you," he started caressing her clit with his finger as he spoke. "You're going to have to wait until I've slowly stripped off all your clothes and kissed every inch of your body, sucked your beautiful nipples and licked your delicious thighs." She turned and laid on her back, hooking her legs over his bent legs as he lay on his side, snuggling close into his lap. His hand was still tucked inside her underwear, one long wet finger delicately stroking her.

She pushed her hips up to his hand, murmuring in appreciation of his erotic touch. "God that's delicious baby, don't stop talking. I need to touch you," she ran her hand down his naked belly to his groin, wrapping it around his velvet hard cock, engorged and pulsing with his arousal.

He groaned deep in his chest as she touched him. "And when you're begging me to fuck you, I'm going to carry you into the bathroom, stand you under the hot, steaming water and lather your naked body in shower gel until you're slick and wet and soapy."

She ran her fingers firmly along the full hard length of him and his cock pulsed, straining up into her hand. "Jesus Rachel, you don't really expect me to keep talking while you're stroking me like this do you? I can barely even think when you touch me. You liquefy my brain."

"Absolutely," she whispered, the feeling of his fingers between her thighs driving her wild. "If you stop talking, I'm going to stop touching"

"No, please don't stop," he groaned. "Don't ever stop."

"Then… then…" his voice cracked a little, as she cupped his heavy balls, "then I'm going to glide my soapy hands slowly over the curve of your hips and the swell of your breasts. I'll caress your nipples with one hand and run the other up your thighs and between your legs. I'll slip my fingers inside you just like this," she groaned as he did "and I'll stroke you delicately and firmly until you come, I'm going to make you come hard until every one of your muscles is pulsing and throbbing for me.

She gasped, squirming under his touch. The heat spreading from her core was intensifying, it was delicious, intoxicating.

"And when you've come for me again and again, when your legs are weak, and you're gasping for air, I'll run my hands down the arc of your beautiful back, wrap my hands around your fantastic ass and lift you high and hard up against me."

His voice was getting ragged as she pumped him slowly and firmly.

"Then I'm going to fuck you hard and fast against the wall. I'll wrap your legs around my waist and you'll watch as I slide inside you, deep inside your hot wet soapy body. I'm going to slam you up against the wall so fucking hard that you'll think I might split you in two, and I'll come inside you again and again and again, until I can barely fucking stand."

He was whispering heavily, directly into her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine, mingling with the shiver eminating from her groin. And with a final stroke of his slick finger against her clit, she shattered, throbbing in his hand, her body wracked with waves of excruciating pleasure.

"Jacob," she gasped, arching her back against the bed.

"Oh, sweetheart," he whispered roughly, "Nothing turns me on more than when you come, I love it when you lose yourself for me."

"All you need to do is talk to me baby," she groaned.

"I can't, I… fuck, I can't talk anymore," he murmured trying to hold himself together as her hand ran the length of him with long slow strokes.

"You have a filthy mouth and a very, very filthy mind," she whispered to as she stroked him, ran her thumb over the thick, dripping head of his cock. "Did you ever used to do this to yourself while you thought about me, Jake?

"Oh god Rachel, please don't ask me that," he gasped.

"Why?" she teased, "I want to know. You've told me often enough how hard it was for you before we got together." She giggled. "So I want to know how hard," she squeezed him gently, "it really was."

"You're a cheeky bitch."

"You won't be saying that in a minute or so."

"Surely you don't expect me to last a whole minute," he groaned.

"I used to…" she whispered seductively.

"Used to what?" he breathed, barely able to speak as she pumped him, firmer, faster.

"Used to think about you when I did this," she tensed her thigh muscles, squeezing his hand where it still lay between her legs, ran her spare hand down and placed it over his.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he gasped.

"Oh no baby I'm not lying, I used to think about kissing your mouth, about touching your sexy body." She turned towards him, his erection hard up between their naked bellies, the firm grip of her hand rubbing him fast and slickly up against her stomach. His eyes rolled back in his head.

"I used to think about stroking your cock just like I'm doing right now," she nuzzled into his face, kissing his open mouth, sucking his bottom lip into hers. "I used to think about you fucking me. I used to imagine you naked, hard inside me. I used to imagine blowing you Jacob, I used to imagine you coming hot and wet in my mouth."

"When?" he gasped.

"When I touched myself."

She knew he was history. He wound his hands in her hair, kissed her desperately, his mouth open and breathless against hers. She felt his body tense for an instant and he roared his release, groaning deeply, passionately, primally, against her face as he came, pulsing in her hand, his warm cum spreading between their bellies.

...

They lay for what seemed an eternity, wrapped together in the warmth of the bed, holding each other tightly, their laboured breath intermingling as though they were only one person.

"You blow my fucking feeble mind," he murmured eventually.

"I know," she whispered teasingly. "And now we're going to have to change the sheets. Do you have any other colour?"

"No just, white."

She smiled. "Now why doesn't that surprise me? And you know, we really do need that shower now," she murmured, kissing his neck. "We appear to be stuck together with a rather large amount of sperm."

He shook his head, "you have such a romantic way with words sometimes, Rachel. It's not technically sperm though. It's semen. The sperm is…"

"I know, I know," she laughed. "You just can't help yourself but correct me all the time can you?"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't wrong so often."

"You're quite rude for a man who still appears to be rather horny." She reached down and took his rapidly rehardening cock in her hand. "I don't think you'll make it as far as that shower if you're not careful."

"Oh, I think I will," he laughed, slipping off the bed out of her grip. "Come on", he said scooping her up in his arms, striding into the bathroom and turning on the mixer tap with a practiced flick of one hand.

"Jake, I'm still half dressed," she screamed as he let her down under the hot water.

"Not for long," he replied, wrapping his hands around her backside and lifting her up against him. "It's about time you were naked, woman."

...

By the time they finally made it back to the bed, clean, warm, exhausted and completely sated, he felt ready to sleep for two days. He stretched out naked on the bed and she cuddled up next to him, head on his chest and arm over his belly. She felt a little cold and reached down, pulling up the soft white blankets over them. He was virtually asleep already, but she felt awake and hungry.

"Do you want some waffles?" she whispered to him.

"No," he murmured. "And nor do you. I made you a sandwich and some fruit earlier. It's in the fridge. But don't have the tiramisu, that's for dessert. And I plan to eat it off your naked belly after dinner. Oh, and leave that Halloween candy alone."

He hugged her in close to him and kissed her damp hair. "Don't go beautiful," he murmured. "Sleep with me. I love you."

"And I love you, my gorgeous man" she whispered.

She waited. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to crash and then she could go and eat.

It took about 30 seconds.

Mmmm, she thought to herself as she wandered into the kitchen. Tiramisu sounded very, very nice, perhaps she'd just have a little taste.


	2. Tomorrow

I've always wanted to use this piece as a story soundtrack and I think this chapter might be the perfect time. Not a song but a poem by Pablo Neruda, Ode to a Beautiful Nude. The Rufus girls out there will know I picked this particular poem because he performs it absolutely beautifully - and it's available on youtube for any of you who would like to hear his wonderful (natural) voice. On the youtube site search for "Ode to a Beautiful Nude Rufus Sewell" and you will easily find it – sorry I can't give you the direct link.

For all of his wonderful qualities, Jacob is not really a poetry man so I haven't gone as far as to have him narrate the poem for Rachel, but as he lays naked on the bed examining her body, I'd like to think he was thinking it. I like both the exploration of "the fine and firm feminine form" and the references to the sea made in this poem. I think Jacob would like it as well. Although after the previous chapter, I don't think his heart is particularly chaste!

"It is not only light that falls over the world

Spreading inside your body

As suffocated snow

So much as clarity

Taking its leave of you

As if you were on fire within

The moon lives in the lining of your skin"

...

"Rachel?"

"Mmmmmm?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

She tore her eyes away from the book she was reading and looked down at him.

They were lying naked on the big white bed, the rain beating against the big picture windows. The sea was dark and angry, and instead of being outside swimming, Jacob was laying with her late on this cold Tuesday afternoon, his head on her belly. The open fire in the bedroom fireplace made the room warm and snug and she was feeling very, very relaxed.

He'd been up and about disgustingly early after sleeping since the previous lunchtime, but trapped inside by the relentless rain, he was quickly bored. He'd read the newspaper from cover to cover, done the crossword and other assorted puzzles, played an assortment of video games and watched TV. He'd answered his emails, pottered around in the kitchen, made breakfast and lunch, rearranged his Star Wars collection in the outside shed and made love to her for what seemed like hours. Not that she was complaining of course. But she did want to get back to her book.

Rachel could tell, that despite his assurances that he wanted nothing more than to spend time with her sleeping and relaxing and making love here at the beach house, that in reality he was ready to go back to work. He already needed something to occupy his restless mind. And his restlessness was starting to annoy her.

She was absorbed in her book and didn't want to put it down. No matter how much she loved her man, there were sometimes that a good vampire book was more irresistible than he was. 'Good lord Jacob, can't you just drink beer and watch sport like other men,' she had grumbled to him. He'd just snorted and had occupied himself lazily kissing her belly.

"Rachel, I asked you if there's something you need to tell me?"

She looked down at his broad open face, he had a look of concern, eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"Not as far as I know," she said, surprised. "Can you give me a clue? What would I possibly need to tell you? You know I already tell you everything."

"Have you been feeling ok?"

"I've been feeling fine, you know that. If I was sick I'd tell you."

"Mmmm"

"What Jacob?"

"Well…" he looked a little apprehensive.

"What"

"No, it's OK, don't worry.

"Stop it Jacob. If you have something to say, just say it." She was getting impatient with him now.

"Um, well, OK then." He hesitated. "I think you should take a pregnancy test"

"A _what_?"

"You heard me"

"Why would I take a pregnancy test? You know I have an implant." She stared at him, incredulously.

"No form of contraception is 100% failsafe, we've talked about this before"

"I know that, but why would you possibly think…?"

He looked up at her, his green eyes fixed unfalteringly on her face.

"I just do"

She slammed down her book and got up off the bed. "I'm going to have a shower," she snapped and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sometimes, sometimes, he just made her so fucking mad.

She stared at her face in the mirror. No, she wasn't going to put up with this crap from him.

She stuck her head out the door of the bathroom. He was still laying naked on the bed as she had left him, on his stomach, eyes closed.

"Just so we're quite clear, I am not going to be doing a pregnancy test. So you can get that stupid idea out of your head right now."

He shrugged, his eyes still closed. "Ok, it's up to you beautiful. But as long as _you're_ quite clear as to what _I_ think."

"When I come out after my shower, I don't want to hear any more about it."

"Fine. Not a word."

"And don't keep looking at me."

"I'm not looking at you. How am I looking at you? I have my eyes closed."

"I know that, but don't start looking at me later."

He smiled. Eyes still closed.

"I'm serious Jake. Don't start with me later."

"Ok, Not a word. Or a look. I promise. How about I start dinner. You can have a bath if you like. I'll bring you a glass of er, juice and your book."

"Can't I have some wine?"

"No, I think we're all out." He didn't mention the bottle of merlot that Sofia had left for them.

"Ok." She never could stay angry with him.

"Do you want me to run the bath for you?"

"I think I can manage to do that."

"Don't make it too hot though," he said opening his eyes.

"Why? You know I like it hot."

"Just don't. No hot baths. Not until we're sure."

"Jacob!"

"Sorry." He held up his hands apologetically. "Not another word."

...

Later they sat at the table together and enjoyed Sofia's excellent lasagne and tiramisu. They hadn't eaten it the previous day, had both slept through dinner. While she was in the bath, Jacob had quickly thrown on jeans and a light sweater, and secreted the wine away in the outside shed. He didn't need to be having that argument with her right now.

They chatted over the meal, and he made a big effort to not bring up the baby issue. Although it was burning in the centre of his mind with the intensity of a clear blue flame. Since he'd put all the clues together, he was absolutely certain. And he wanted her to do a test so that she was as certain as she was. And then he was going to get her to the doctor so she could get that implant in her arm removed. It was nagging at him. It needed to be removed. Now.

He was trying not to mention it though. Knew his best bet was to just let the conversation drift naturally in that direction.

They started talking about Frank and Felix and the FBI, how they were going to work together.

Well, he talked and she listened. Tried to, anyway. Her mind kept wandering back to the conversation they had earlier. She was still annoyed with him for suggesting such an outrageous thing.

"We do have a lot to consider you know. I need to go and see the accountant, see what he recommends as far as the structure of the business goes. It may actually be better as a partnership rather than you as an employee. But then I need to talk to Frank to see how the Bureau prefers us to structure it – whether they can contract us as a business or whether we have to be individuals. And we need to decide how we're going to structure our personal finances as well. I mean, I don't want to push you one way or the other because it's completely up to you, but we need to decide whether we're going to keep our finances separate or whether we just combine everything. Maggie & I just lumped everything in together, but what would you rather do?"

"I haven't really thought about it. It's all a bit sudden Jake."

"I know sweetheart, but if we're going to be in business together, we need to make sure that it's set up properly."

"Um," she had a sudden thought. "Jacob, are you asking me all this because you want a pre-nup?"

He looked at her, surprised, "a pre-nup? Are you joking? Why would I want a pre-nup?"

"Well, you've got, you know, assets. This house must be an expensive piece of real estate Jake and I know you have shares and stuff, and all I have is a rented apartment and a shoe collection."

He shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, everything that I have becomes yours when we marry, in fact it's already yours. Including the seahorses. Don't know if i can let you have my first edition Luke Skywalker though."

He winked. "Of course, speaking of getting married, we should probably think about setting a date you know, because everyone's going to ask when we tell them."

"Mmmm, I guess they will," she said thoughtfully. "When do you think we should do it? In the spring when the weathers nice?"

He shrugged. "I don't really think the weather's got a lot to do with it. The real decision is whether you want to get on and do it straight away, or if you want to wait until after."

"After what?"

He raised his eyebrows,

"Until after the baby's born, Rachel."

"The baby, oh my god Jake. I told you not to keep on at me about this. There is no baby."

He raised his eyebrows again. Tilted his head to the side.

She stared at him.

He bit his lower lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes." She said it firmly, trying not to lose her temper. "I'm really, absolutely, positively sure."

"Come on Rachel, let me go to the drugstore and pick up a test. We'll know one way or the other in like, half an hour."

"No Jake, there is no fucking baby. I am not fucking pregnant."

"See. You're very emotional."

"I'm not emotional, I'm just fucking mad with you."

He shook his head. "That's just silly. There's no reason to be mad with me"

She snorted. "I will be unbelievably mad with you if you're right."

"Aaaah, so now you're thinking that I might be right"

"No, I'm not thinking you might be right. How could you possibly have got me pregnant when I have a contraceptive implant in my fucking arm."

He shrugged. "I'm just incredibly talented I guess."

"Or incredibly determined"

"Determined? What you think I did this on purpose?"

"Well, didn't you?"

"Ok, emotional and irrational. I thought you were maintaining that you weren't pregnant. In which case you're blaming me for something I haven't actually done. As if I could have done it on purpose even if I'd tried." He laughed. "This is the funniest fight I've ever had."

"It's not funny."

"Oh come on, it is a little funny."

"Babies are not funny, Jacob."

"Oh, yes they are, they're very funny with their cute little faces and their little bare bottoms."

She shook her head. "Oh I get it now. You love babies don't you? I remember that roomful of little cloned babies. You couldn't wait to pick them up could you?"

"Come on Rachel, those little guys were very, very cute. Of course I love babies, what's not to love about babies? Anyhow, I'm sure when you have your own that you'll love babies too."

"I am not having my own."

"Aaaah, but see, you're not entirely sure now are you. Just let me go and get the test."

"No."

"Come on. It won't take me long. There and straight back."

"No, Jacob."

"Well I'll tell you what." He got to his feet and walked over to the door. "I'll go anyway. Whether you say it's OK or not. Because I'm a grown man and can actually do whatever I like. And if and when you feel like taking the test at any time over the next, what seven and a half months…"

"Even I know it takes nine months."

"Well forty weeks to be exact. But you're already what, six to eight weeks at least, so you only have seven and a half to eight months left. So if any time you start to think I might be right, probably when you can't see your feet anymore, then the test will be there for you to take."

"It's pouring with rain."

"Rachel, it's only water. I've been wet before."

She stared at him.

He bit his lower lip.

"OK," she sighed, "but drive carefully."

"You know I will." He grabbed his keys and was gone in a flash.

She sat on the couch, stared out at the sea, grey and restless. The rain had eased off a little and she could even see a couple of patches of clear sky amongst the clouds.

This whole thing was crazy, she thought. There was no way he was right. She'd never had any scares or false alarms or late periods. And she'd had no trouble with the implant before. Not that she had periods with it, so she wouldn't know one way or the other. But, surely she'd know. Would feel something, would feel different. Weren't you supposed to like, glow or something? Or start vomiting? Or faint? She felt completely fine and completely normal.

No, this was one time that Dr Jacob fucking smart ass Hood was not going to be right.

He strode through the door barely 20 minutes since leaving, a large paper bag in hand. "That's a big bag for a single pregnancy test," she commented dryly, "have you been buying hair product again?"

He flicked his eyebrows and cocked his head at her, tipped the contents of the bag out onto the coffee table. There were three different early pregnancy tests and a collection of vitamin supplements.

She shook her head. "What the hell is all this?"

"Well, I knew that when the first test was positive, you would just say that it was faulty so I got three different ones. That way you might be convinced of the result. And I've got you some supplements; folate, general pregnancy and iron."

"You've got to be kidding me, Jake."

He shrugged.

"You're only going to be disappointed you know."

He sat down next to her, put his arm around her and hugged her into his chest. "I won't be disappointed sweetheart, whatever the result. I mean it's not like it's really a good time is it? We're still trying to get our heads around what's happened in the last couple of weeks. I'm not being hopeful. I just think I'm right."

"Why though Jake? What makes you think this? Why now all of a sudden?"

"Well," he sat back into the couch pulling her with him, looked out of the window to the sea. "I know things have been a bit tumultuous lately, but I don't think I've ever seen you so emotional as this weekend. I don't really know why you flew all the way to Geneva like you did when I was going to see you the next day. It's not like you to make a decision like that based purely on emotion. And you've been hungry. And you've been sleeping a lot. But also, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but also I realised this afternoon that I can feel your muscle tone has slackened slightly, especially across your lower abdomen. That's the effect of the relaxin and progesterone starting to relax your muscles and ligaments, even this early on. And your breasts are a little bigger, and I think they might be a tiny bit sensitive because you keep flinching when I touch them. And then…" his voice trailed off nervously.

"What?"

"Well…"

"What Jacob?"

"Well," he shrugged. "I just think you've been very responsive lately."

"Responsive?" She looked up at him, confused.

He looked at her. "Responsive… in bed."

"I still don't know what you mean."

"Well, all I have to do is look at you and you have an orgasm Rachel. And I'm not that conceited to believe it's all my doing or, what did you say yesterday, my endless supply of gorgeous erections," he laughed.

She didn't laugh.

"What's that got to do with you thinking I'm pregnant?"

"Well, your blood supply would have already increased slightly which serves to increase your arousal and the sensitivity in your vaginal region."

"Jesus Christ Jacob!"

He shrugged, "well you did ask."

She shook her head. "I think you're just clutching at straws. Surely I'd be the one noticing these things."

He raised his eyebrows. Shrugged.

"Now I know a lot of stuff about a lot of things, and even though I still have no idea how your mind works, if there's one thing I'm an expert on, it's your body Rachel. I'm sure I spend much more time examining it than you do. Plus you're not really a details person are you, you're more big picture."

She threw a cushion at him, whacking him on the side of the head.

"If you want to be really sure, I can give you an internal exam."

"A what?"

"An internal exam. By 6 weeks of pregnancy, which of course is only actually 4 weeks since conception, there's a swelling of the uterus which can be clearly felt by a vaginal exam. I've got gloves in my lab kit."

She looked at him incredulously.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Jacob. Why would I let you give me an internal exam? Why can't I just do a pregnancy test like a normal person would?"

He smiled and handed her one of the three. "What a good idea," he said. "Why don't you do all three at the same time and then you'll be sure. One way or the other. Or I can get my gloves"

She stared at him fiercely.

His eyes softened. "Just go and do the test sweetheart. It's stupid for us to be arguing about this. Either I'm right or wrong, but either way, the test will tell us."

She shook her head. Got to her feet. He handed her the other two tests. "I cannot believe I'm doing this."

"Do you want me to come and help?"

She looked at him icily. "I think even I can manage to pee on a stick without too much drama."

He held his hands up. "Ok, go and do your worst then."

She stalked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She laid the boxes out on the bench. What was she doing this for? What was she thinking? What was he thinking? She was only having to do this because he had an idea. Christ, it's not like he hadn't had a million ideas over the time she'd known him.

She stared at her face in the mirror. A baby. Good god, she couldn't manage to look after a freaking goldfish, let alone a baby. This was not in her plan. Not at all. Regardless of what Jess might hope, leaving her job to have his babies wasn't what she had planned for herself. Marrying him she could cope with. Leaving her job to work with him, but still doing FBI assignments, she could cope with. But marrying him and leaving her job to look after a freaking baby, was another thing altogether.

Shit, shit, shit. What was she thinking. This was crazy.

She almost opened the door and went back out to tell him where he could stick his pregnancy tests and his internal exam.

"You're very quiet in there," he called. "I haven't even heard you open the boxes yet."

"I hope you're not listening at the door," she called back.

"No, no, not at all."

"Oh just come in," she sighed. She knew he was standing right there. He swung the door open and she saw him leaning against the door frame, hands in pockets.

He looked at the unopened boxes. "It's understandable to be nervous," he said. "I'm nervous too. This is a big thing. If these tests are positive, our lives will change forever."

"And if they're not?"

"Well we can both breathe a sigh of relief and get on with sorting out our jobs, and planning this wedding and spending some time together."

"Are you saying you don't want the test to be positive?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not saying one way or the other. All I know is that either it's positive or it's not positive. Whatever you or I may think about it, makes no difference to what the result will be. So lets stop agonising about it and just do the tests. Here, let me help," he began opening the boxes.

"I don't need any help. And you're not staying in here while I pee."

He smiled. "You make me laugh Rachel. I've seen you naked from almost every conceivable angle, but I can't stay in the same room while you pee on a stick."

She sighed, looked at him grumpily, "Ok, but you have to turn around."

He opened all the boxes and emptied all the tests out onto the bench. Lined them up for her.

"There's six?"

"Yep, 2 per box."

"And have you read all the instructions?"

"I don't need to read the instructions Rachel. Here's the stick. Just pee on it. If it's positive it will go pink or have a plus sign or a tick or something. If it's negative, it will stay blue or have a negative sign. Of course, you could pee in a sample jar and then I can transfer it with a pipette if you'd prefer."

"I could quite happily kill you right now," she growled.

"Well what would be the point in that? You'd just be a single mother then."

"You're just so fucking smug and we haven't even done the tests."

"I told you before. I know the answer. The tests are just for you."

She sighed. "Oh for gods sake, come on then. But you're going to have to give them to me pretty quickly if I'm going to do all six."

He knelt on the floor next to her and as demurely as she could manage, she peed on each stick as he handed them to her in quick succession. She handed them back one by one and he laid each completed test on the floor in front of them.

"So, how long will it take?" she asked as they stared at them.

"Oh, not long. It should be any time…now…" his voice trailed off as one by one each test changed from blue to pink. As all six tests changed to a strong and quite unmistakable positive, she stared at them unbelievingly.

"No," she said finally. "No. They must be faulty. They must be a faulty batch of tests"

She looked at him.

He was staring at the tests on the floor, his hand over his mouth, clearly trying to stifle his laugh.

"It's not funny Jacob"

He moved his hand and she watched a big smile bloom over his quite obviously delighted face.

Still on his knees, he moved in front of her and hugged her as she sat on the toilet. Hugged her hard and tight, kissed her hair. Held her.

Eventually he took her face in his two hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you my beautiful girl. And there's nothing that would make me happier than for you to be my wife and the mother of our children. Don't be mad Rachel. This is a wonderful thing."

She felt like crying. "I'm not so sure Jacob. Is it really? Is it really wonderful or is it a complete disaster?"

"Of course it's wonderful, sweetheart. It's a baby. A brand new beautiful little person."

She sighed. Looked at him silently. Looked at his earnest, open face, looked into his green eyes. The eyes of the father of her child. Her future husband. The man she would raise a family with. The man she would grow old with. Shit. Why was she suddenly terrified?

"I love you with all my heart Jacob, but this is all just happening way too fast. Five days ago I was alone and lost, didn't even know if we had a future. And now we're getting married, I'm leaving the FBI to work with you, and we're having a baby. It's just too much for me to comprehend."

He kissed her forehead.

"That's how life is sweetheart. No matter how we plan, how we imagine things to be, life has a way of showing us who's boss. Come on, lets go for a walk along the beach. The rain's stopped. We might even see a rainbow."

...

They slipped on their jackets and silently wandered along the sand, hand in hand. The wind picked up a little and he hugged her in, close to his body, as they walked.

"I'm frightened Jake. I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do now? Am I supposed to do something?"

"No, there's nothing you can do. We just have to wait now. All you can do is look after yourself. Take your folate, stop drinking, give up caffeine, eat well, get some exercise, rest. That's it. And wait. Oh, there is one thing, and you do need to do this. We need to get you to your ob/gyn and get that fucking implant removed. The hormones that thing is pumping round your body are totally incompatible with the developing foetus."

"The developing foetus? That's not a very fatherly thing to say."

"I'm serious about this Rachel. Do you have their number on your cell? Call now and make an appointment. I think we should leave here first thing tomorrow. We can get this implant sorted and then on Thursday I can do a zoo shift. Then on Friday we have to meet with Frank. Although, I have to say I'm thinking maybe I should have a little talk with Frank before hand. Over a drink or two."

"Back up, back up Jake, you're moving too fast again. Firstly, it's the FBI physician who arranges the implants and she said that it could be removed by any doctor. There's just a special tool they use. And I thought we were staying here and relaxing for a few more days. And what the hell is a zoo shift and do you really think it's a good idea to go out for drinks with Frank? You know the pair of you just get smashed every time you get together."

He laughed, "ok, I know the implants can be removed by anyone, but I thought you'd rather have it done by your ob/gyn because then you can have blood tests and an early ultrasound done at the same time. To check the heartbeat and see if it's twins."

Her head snapped towards him at the mention of twins. He winked.

"Anyhow, I think we've relaxed for long enough and if I have to stay here much longer I'm going to go insane. We've just got too much to do in DC. I go and volunteer at the zoo whenever I get a free day and because it's midweek, they might have a school group for me on Thursday. And I'd really rather go and see Frank one on one before we have this official meeting on Friday. We should probably give him some time to think about our proposal before the meeting. And we won't get smashed. We're responsible adults."

She raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"This is my look of extreme scepticism."

"We will not get smashed. I assure you. Just a few drinks and a chat at the club."

"Not the club."

"Why?"

"Because the pair of you get ensconced in there with your smelly cigars and 10 year old malt and before you know it, we're having horny drunk sex again."

"Oh, you love the horny drunk sex."

"I know I love the horny drunk sex. I love all the sex. But that's not the point."

'What's the point then?'

She glared at him. "I just don't want you going out with my boss and discussing me when I'm not there."

"Sorry Rachel, but that's how it is. I won't make any decisions on your behalf but Frank & I should talk about this. That phone conversation we had in Geneva was pretty testy."

"Mmmm, I'm still not sure I like it. And explain to me about the zoo. Because I'm really not understanding that."

He shrugged. "I told you. I volunteer at the zoo when I get a chance."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I love the zoo. Usually they'll give me a school group. I give them a lecture about whatever it is they're studying and then a behind the scenes tour in that area. Otherwise if there's no school groups, I go and help out the keepers or I wander round as a docent."

"You are unbelievable Jake. Why have I not known about this?"

"Well, I haven't been able to over the last few months because I've been spending all my free time with you. Which is why I'd like to put in some time on Thursday. Before that I guess I used to do it when we weren't on a case. I volunteer at the aquarium if I have time as well."

She shook her head. "I don't understand why they'd just let you come & go like that. Surely you have to be on a roster or something?"

"I'm on the Board of Directors Rachel, so they pretty much let me do as I please."

"The Board of Directors?"

"Have I never mentioned that?"

"Um, no Jacob. You've never mentioned that"

"Sorry. Well my grandfather was, and when he died five years ago they offered me his position. There are parts of the zoo named after him you know. He was a major benefactor."

"A benefactor?"

"Uh-hu."

"Like a money type benefactor? I thought your dad was a high school football coach?"

"Oh he was, they didn't really get on. Dad walked away from the old man when he was about 20. Moved to California, met my Mom, took up teaching. It's a long story. I'll give you the full version another time"

"God, this is all too much for me today, Jake. I think my head's going to explode."

"Come here sweetheart." He stopped walking and pulled her into him. Hugged her tight into his body.

"I love you Jake," she murmured into his chest.

"And I love you my beautiful girl. Don't ever doubt that for a single second." He paused. "You and this baby complete me, you know that don't you?"

"Please don't Jake."

"Please don't what?" He looked at her, frowned slightly.

"Please don't love it already."

"Why? This baby is real Rachel. This is really happening. How can I not love it already?"

"But there's so much that can go wrong so early. I don't want to be responsible for breaking your heart. Don't put that weight on me Jake. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear to let you down like that."

"Sweetheart, you could never let me down" He wrapped his arms right around her. Held her tightly to his chest. Kissed the top of her head. "Whatever happens, you could never, ever, let me down."

They stood for a while wrapped together on the sand. The bracing afternoon breeze ruffled their hair. It had clouded over again and a few drops of rain began to fall. It was getting cold but she didn't want to move, just wanted to luxuriate in the warmth of his body. She wanted the world to stop. But she knew her life's path had been irretrievably altered that afternoon. It would never be the same again and she was scared. She didn't want to have to face what lie ahead. She wanted to spend the rest of her life in this very moment. On this very beach. Wanted to spend her life wrapped up safe and warm and protected in his arms.


End file.
